


American Dream... Or British Nightmare?

by Aryami_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryami_Black/pseuds/Aryami_Black
Summary: Historia ma miejsce po 3x05.Draco Malfoy po wojnie ma dość tego, że wszyscy go osądzają i uważają za złego człowieka. Postanawia uciec z kraju, zerwać ze wszystkimi kontakty i zmienić tożsamość. W ten sposób zostaje Julianem Albertem i spotyka Barry'ego.Myśli, że udało się mu uciec od przeszłości... Co jeśli wcale nie ma racji?





	1. 0. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Harry'ego Pottera i Flasha. Akcja dzieje się po 3x05, a jeśli chodzi o Pottera - są przebłyski kanonu, ale niewielkie.
> 
> Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. Rowling i DC Comics, jedynie historia jest moja.

   Od ostatniej godziny Draco zastanawiał się, czy opowiedzenie Allenowi o jego rodzinie było błędem. Właściwie nie powiedział mu zbyt wiele, a także nie mówił całej prawdy. Czuł się też lepiej z powodu zrzucenia z siebie chociaż części ciężaru, który dźwiga. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że te zdawkowe informacje w żaden sposób nie pomogą Złotemu Chłopcu CCPD. Barry Allen nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu świata magii.

   Mimo tej świadomości, mężczyzna i tak zaczął odczuwać pewien niepokój. Barry Allen za bardzo przypominał Pottera jeśli chodzi o umiejętność pakowania się w kłopoty i łamania zasad. Może miał też potterowskie niezwykłe szczęście i jakimś cudem uda mu się odkryć prawdę o pochodzeniu Malfoya i istnieniu magii? Draco szybko odgonił od siebie te ponure i pozbawione sensu myśli.  
W końcu byli wczoraj razem się napić. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Allen zamierza odszukać jego rodzinę czy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Po prostu przyjął do wiadomości to, czego się dowiedział i nie drążył dalej tematu. Uwierzył mu i Draco był za to niezwykle wdzięczny.

   Jednak i tak żałował wspomnienia o swojej rodzinie. To było jak rozdrapywanie starych ran. Przez ostatnie lata robił wszystko, by odciąć się od świata magii i stać się Julianem Albertem. W końcu mu się to udało i prawie nie wracał już myślami do swojego starego życia. Wszystko wróciło do niego tego dnia, gdy Flash powstrzymał go od zabicia dzieciaka. Wiedział jak to jest, gdy podejmuje się złe wybory, by poczuć się u władzy. Doskonale znał uczucie bezsilności. W końcu towarzyszyło mu ono od końca 5 roku w Hogwarcie aż do końca wojny.

   Ameryka była jego szansą. Miał nadzieję, że po wojnie wszystko się ułoży. W końcu jego matka uratowała Pottera i ich rodzina została ułaskawiona. On sam od pewnego momentu walczył po stronie Złotego Chłopca i nie przeszedł na stronę Voldemorta, mimo nawoływania rodziny. Nadal pamiętał, jak okropny był to moment. Myślał wtedy, że Harry nie żyje i że stracił wszystko. Nie chciał jednak żyć jako ten zły do samego końca, dlatego został po stronie „dobra”.  
Był szczęśliwy, gdy okazało się, że Potter przeżył – zależało mu na nim i dzięki temu zyskał nadzieję na lepsze życie.

   Wszystko to jednak było mrzonką – co z tego, że nie przeszedł na drugą stronę, a jego rodzina została ułaskawiona skoro ludzie i tak traktowali ich jak robactwo? Draco nie był w stanie wytrzymać tej ciągłej pogardy, nieufności i wyzwisk. Szczególnie bolało go, gdy ludzie zarzucali mu wykorzystywanie Pottera do oczyszczenia nazwiska. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wpływa to dobrze na jego związek i nie da rady prowadzić takiego życia. Dlatego też pewnego dnia uciekł, zostawiając jedynie krótki list z wyjaśnieniem. Dotarł do Ameryki, zmienił swoją tożsamość, poszedł na studia i został ekspertem. Przynajmniej do czasu pojawienia się metaludzi.

   Mimo wszystko, dawał sobie radę w mugolskim świecie i nie chciał wracać myślami do Anglii. Od kilku lat nie miał żadnych wieści od nikogo z poprzedniego życia i żył teraźniejszością, za sprawą Allena dopiero pierwszy raz tak intensywnie myśląc o przeszłości.

   Zdołał sobie wmówić, że przeszłość nigdy go nie dogoni. Dlatego też, popijając kawę i czekając na jak zwykle spóźnionego Allena, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się myli.

 

 


	2. Rozdział 1

   Julian Albert miał dziwne przeczucia dotyczące tej sprawy. Nie wiedział jeszcze o co właściwie chodzi. Nie zdążył dotrzeć na miejsce, a mimo tego był nerwowy. Musiał bez przerwy wycierać spocone dłonie o spodnie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zareagował tak na żadną nową sprawę. Dotąd zawsze był opanowany i gotowy na nowe wyzwania. Możliwe też, pomyślał, że jego nerwowość nie miała nic wspólnego ze sprawą. Może miała coś wspólnego z poprzednim wieczorem? W końcu wtedy dowiedział się, że Barry Allen to Flash.  
Odkrycie było dla niego szokiem. Od czasu przybycia do Central City podziwiał superbohatera i trochę zazdrościł mu mocy, a okazało się, że przez ten cały czas z nim pracował. To było dość dziwne uczucie.

Jeszcze dziwniejsze było dla niego to, że nie zorientował się wcześniej. W końcu czas zniknięć Allena z laboratorium pokrywał się z czasem, gdy Flash był widziany na mieście. Oprócz tego, bohater zdawał się doskonale zdawać sprawę ze wszystkiego, co wie policja, więc można było spokojnie założyć, że o ile nie pracuje w CCPD to ma tam przynajmniej jakąś wtyczkę. Wiele razy zastanawiał się, kto to może być, a jednak nigdy na to nie wpadł.

   Zabawne było to, że Barry ukrywał to przed nim tyle czasu, a teraz wpadł w najgłupszy możliwy sposób – założył po prostu, że późnym wieczorem laboratorium będzie puste i wpadł tam jak błyskawica. Przeliczył się. Jego współpracownik nadal był w biurze i pracował nad czymś. W ten sposób udało mu się poznać jego sekret. Julian nie mógł jedynie zrozumieć, jakim cudem najszybszy człowiek świata jest też jednocześnie najbardziej spóźniającą się osobą jaką zna.

   Tak było i tym razem, co właściwie nie było żadną niespodzianką. Gdy Albert dotarł na miejsce zbrodni po Barry'm nie było jeszcze ani śladu. Na miejscu był jednak obecny detektyw West, który wpatrywał się w Juliana. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i jedynie skinął mu głową, po czym podszedł do trupa.

\- Co o nim wiemy, detektywie? - spytał, kucając przy martwym mężczyźnie.

\- Właściwie niewiele – odpowiedział Joe. - Nie ma przy sobie żadnego dokumentu tożsamości.

Julian kiwnął głową, dokonując oględzin zmarłego.

\- Brak widocznej przyczyny zgonu – wymruczał do siebie, nie przerywając pracy. Musiał przyznać, że praca w CCPD poszerzyła jego horyzonty. Na studiach wszystko kręciło się bardziej wokół teorii. Studentów było tak dużo, że w praktyce nie mieli zbyt częstej okazji do zajmowania się zmarłymi. Większość spraw rozwiązywali teoretycznie, opierając się na wiedzy i zdjęciach.

Po chwili poczuł na swoich plecach mocny podmuch wiatru. Od razu zorientował się, z czyim przybyciem było to związane.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział Barry, wpatrując się w zwłoki. - Joe, skąd wiemy, że to było morderstwo?

\- Świadkowie widzieli tu innego mężczyznę, który posłał w tego jakiś strumień energii. Następnie nasz denat upadł – wyjaśnił detektyw. Julian przysłuchiwał się temu wyjaśnieniu, nadal badając trupa i starając się czegoś dowiedzieć. Mógł już założyć, że była to sprawka któregoś z metaludzi, co oznaczało, że sprawą zajmie się Flash.

\- Hej Julian, udało ci się coś ustalić? - Barry kucnął obok trupa i także zaczął się mu przyglądać.

Albert podniósł na niego wzrok i chwilę przyglądał się mu przed odpowiedzią.

\- Brak widocznej przyczyny zgonu. Nie ma żadnej rany, nigdzie nie widać krwi, nie ma śladów uduszenia czy widocznego działania trucizny. Biorąc pod uwagę zeznanie świadków, mogę stwierdzić, że to zadanie dla Flasha. Miałeś wcześniej do czynienia z kimś takim?

\- Uch, nie – odpowiedział Barry, spoglądając na Juliana. Prawdopodobnie starał się wybadać jakoś jego nastrój czy odczucia co do tego wszystkiego. - Najczęściej metaludzie zostawiają po sobie jakiś widoczny ślad, więc ten jest dość oryginalny.  
  
\- Rozumiem – Julian kiwnął głową. - Myślę, że powinniśmy zabrać tego tu na sekcję zwłok i zobaczyć, czy wtedy uda się coś odkryć. W końcu musiał jakoś zginąć. Mam nadzieję, że zamierzasz pojawić się na posterunku i pomóc w pracy, a nie zgrywać ciągle bohatera?  
  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Barry z rezerwą. - Pomogę Ci, a potem zobaczę, co udało się ustalić mojej.. ekipie.  
  
Julian skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Jednocześnie myślał nad tym, jak ma oznajmić Allenowi, że zamierza pomóc Flashowi w tej sprawie bez jednoczesnego wyrażenia chęci pomocy. W końcu wcale nie chciał zostać częścią Team Flash, prawda?

~*~

   Pracowali w ciszy. Nadal nie dostali wyników z sekcji zwłok, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że nie mieli innej roboty. Julian badał kawałek ubrania denata, by sprawdzić, czy nie było ono pokryte jakąś niecodzienną substancją, a Barry przeglądał inne sprawy szukając podobnej. Albert musiał przyznać, że widok Allena używającego swojej mocy był niezwykle intrygujący. Niemalże ciągle odrywał wzrok od swojego zadania, by obserwować drugiego mężczyznę. Znał magię, ale to było coś innego i było niezwykle pociągające. Miał wrażenie, jakby to było coś naturalnego. Barry nie musiał mieć żadnej różdżki ani wypowiadać zaklęć, po prostu poruszał się z nadludzką prędkością. Jego sterta przejrzanych akt rosła co sekundę, a Julian był pewien, że każda z nich została w całości przeczytana.

   Ich cichą pracę przerwał odgłos pukania. Barry natychmiast przerwał przeglądanie spraw i spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Oczy Juliana także skierowały się w te stronę. Do ich laboratorium wszedł kapitan Singh.

\- Jak dobrze, że obaj tu jesteście – powiedział i od razu można było stwierdzić, że jego wypowiedź odnosi się głównie do Barry'ego, który ma w zwyczaju znikanie z miejsca pracy. - Przychodzę tu w sprawie waszej nowej sprawy.

Obaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w kapitana z ciekawością. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, by przychodził do nich w tak wczesnym etapie śledztwa. Najczęściej przychodził później, chcąc wiedzieć, czy już coś ustalili. Julian pomyślał, że skoro już tu jest to albo sprawa jest pilna albo chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Nie mógł się zdecydować, która opcja byłaby gorsza.

\- Dostaniemy pomoc w rozwiązaniu tej sprawy. Okazuje się, że nasz meta nie pochodzi z Ameryki. Jest znany z zabójstw dokonanych w Anglii – tłumaczył Singh, a Julian poczuł jak krew mrozi mu się w żyłach. To nie mogła być prawda. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w jego kraju nie było metaludzi. Na jego twarzy odbił się szok, nad którym zapanował dopiero po chwili. W końcu urodził się jako Malfoy i nie mógł pozwolić, by wygląd zdradzał wszystkie jego emocje.

\- W Anglii, sir? - spytał Barry, spoglądając na Alberta. Prawdopodobnie doskonale widział, co się z nim działo. - Co to za pomoc i czy już tu dotarli?  
  
\- Owszem, policja w Londynie przysłała nam dwóch ich ludzi. Już tu są, obecnie dokonują oględzin trupa, by mieć pewność, że to na pewno ofiara tego samego człowieka – stwierdził kapitan. - Zaraz powinni tu dotrzeć. Będziecie z nimi pracować, więc gdy tu dotrą podzielcie się wszystkimi informacjami jakie macie. W waszej grupie będzie jeszcze oczywiście detektyw West. Mam nadzieję, że nie przyniesiecie mi wstydu przed zagranicznymi gośćmi i współpraca przejdzie pozytywnie.  
  
Obaj mężczyźni zgodnie pokiwali głowami, co miało być obietnicą dla ich przełożonego. Kapitan uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

   Nic jednak nie było w porządku. Julian czuł jak kręci mu się w głowie i musiał usiąść. Jego złe przeczucia dotyczące tej sprawy tylko się nasiliły. To nie może być prawda. Na pewno przez okres jego nieobecności w Anglii po prostu pojawili się metaludzie. To nic niezwykłego, w końcu w Central City też ich kiedyś nie było.

   Nie zdołał sobie tego wmówić, a jego myśli pędziły jak szalone. Zamknął oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swojego pecha. Od razu uświadomił sobie, że sposób śmierci mężczyzny pasował do Avady. Mógł się tylko modlić, by nie mieć racji. Przecież magia nie musiała mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Powrócił do wmawiania sobie, że może to naprawdę meta. W końcu uciekł z kraju lata temu, wiele mogło się zmienić. Mety pojawiły się nagle, więc może w Londynie też jakieś są?  
Poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu, więc otworzył oczy i zobaczył zmartwioną twarz Barry'ego.  
  
\- Julian, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał cichy głos, na który nie był w stanie zareagować.  
  
Szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy drzwi do ich laboratorium otworzyły się i dostrzegł dwóch tak znajomych mu ludzi. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy spoczęły na nim zielone oczy Pottera. _Kurwa._ Widział szok na twarzy przybyłego, który tylko pogłębił się, gdy zauważył rękę Allena na jego ramieniu.

   Drugim mężczyzną był Ron Weasley, który na widok Draco poczerwieniał ze złości. Choć właściwie, może on tak po prostu wyglądał? Julian był w takim szoku, że nie był w stanie sobie na to odpowiedzieć.

Jedyną nieświadomą osobą pozostał Barry Allen. Flash był jednak dobrym obserwatorem i szybko zauważył napięcie pomiędzy mężczyznami. Jego spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się pomiędzy nowoprzybyłymi, a jego współpracownikiem.

Draco miał jedynie ochotę obudzić się i uświadomić sobie, że to był koszmar. Czuł się tak słabo, że nie miał nawet siły interpretować emocji na twarzy Pottera. Był zszokowany, zraniony, ale czy też się cieszył? Czy może był wściekły?

Uświadomił sobie, że on także pokazuje w tym momencie zbyt dużo emocji. Dziękował Merlinowi, że jego ojciec przykładał wagę do nauczenia go obojętności. Szybko nałożył na twarz maskę, mimo iż krzyczał w środku.

   To musiał być zły sen. W końcu jak inaczej można było wyjaśnić przybycie do Central City akurat tych dwóch konkretnych osób? Dlaczego ze wszystkich osób z jego przeszłości musiał się tu pojawić jego były zielonooki partner razem z jego wrogiem? Wiedział jedynie, że wszystko właśnie się skomplikowało, a on nie jest na to gotowy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały powinny pojawiać się raz w tygodniu (w wakacje prawdopodobnie we wtorki).   
> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudos!


	3. Rozdział 2

   Barry był pierwszym, który przerwał tę pełną napięcia ciszę. Podszedł do mężczyzn i lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- To wy musicie być tymi detektywami z Londynu, o których wspominał kapitan Singh – stwierdził i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. - Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się rozwiązać tę sprawę. Nazywam się Barry Allen, a tam siedzi mój współpracownik Julian Albert.

  
   Julian poczuł niesamowitą wdzięczność wobec mężczyzny. To, że został przedstawiony ułatwiło mu sprawę. Oznaczało to, że jeszcze przez chwilę nie musiał odzywać się do Pottera, nie musiał sam podawać swojej nowej tożsamości i mógł jeszcze przez kilka sekund siedzieć na krześle i udawać, że to tylko zły sen. Pozwalało mu to także dyskretnie przyglądać się Anglikom, którzy zapoznawali się z Barry'm. Ich wygląd nie zmienił się jakoś znacząco od czasów szkolnych.   
   Allen podał rękę pierwszemu z mężczyzn, który na początku jedynie się w nią wpatrywał, a dopiero po chwili postanowił ją uścisnąć.

  
\- Owszem, to my – potwierdził czarnowłosy z dobrze słyszalnym brytyjskim akcentem, ściskając podaną mu dłoń. Dźwięk jego głosu sprawił, że Julian zadrżał. - Nazywam się Harry Potter, a to mój współpracownik Ron Weasley.

  
Rudy mężczyzna także uścisnął rękę Amerykaninowi, a następnie wzrok wszystkich trzech mężczyzn skierował się ku Albertowi, który nadal siedział na swoim miejscu. I, jeśli miał być szczery, najchętniej nigdy by się z niego nie ruszał.  
   Mimo tego, że przez ostatnie lata starał się odciąć od przeszłości, w głębi duszy nadal pozostawał Malfoyem. Oznaczało to, że granie miał we krwi, dlatego był w stanie zebrać się do kupy i udawać, że wszystko było w porządku i wcale ich nie zna. Wstał i dołączył do Barry'ego.

  
\- Miło mi was poznać – powiedział niezobowiązująco, ignorując Pottera wpatrującego się w niego i najwyraźniej na coś czekającego. Brak jakiegokolwiek gestu potwierdzającego prawdziwość tych słów prawdopodobnie zaskoczył Allena. Julian może i nie był zbyt miły, ale w sprawach oficjalnych zawsze zachowywał się przyzwoicie.

\- No tak, cóż.. - Barry zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc całej tej sytuacji. Albert widział w jego oczach, że postanowił wypytać się o to wszystko swojego współpracownika dopiero po wyjściu Anglików. - Więc to sprawka jakiegoś seryjnego zabójcy? Wiecie o nim coś więcej? W Central City dochodziło już do wielu różnych zgonów, ale przyczyna śmierci zawsze była dosyć oczywista.

   Po tym stwierdzeniu w pomieszczeniu nastała cisza. Julian uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Harry nadal się w niego wpatruje, a Weasley najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się braku odpowiedzi ze strony przyjaciela i sam nie wpadł na to, by zabrać głos. Typowe, myślał Albert. Rudzielec nigdy nie był zbyt błyskotliwy. Zamiast samemu się odezwać, wolał szturchnąć drugiego mężczyznę ramieniem.

\- Tak, tak, seryjny zabójca – potwierdził Potter, sprowadzony znów do rzeczywistości. Jego oczy nareszcie skoncentrowały się na Barry'm, więc Julian mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. - Niestety, nie wiemy o nim zbyt dużo. Nikt nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, więc nie znamy nawet jego nazwiska.

   Coś w głosie aurora kazało Julianowi założyć, że nie jest to cała prawda. Nie był jednak pewny, czy Potter skłamał ze względu na Allena czy ze względu na niego. Jedyne co wiedział to to, że ta sprawa nie będzie przyjemna, chociażby ze względu na ich nowych współpracowników.

\- To metaczłowiek, prawda? Nie wiedziałem, że w są obecni w Londynie – Allen wciąż coś mówił, domyślając się, że jego współpracownik nie zamierza zabrać głosu. - Nie wiem, czy jesteście tego świadomi, ale Central City ma bohatera, który najczęściej zajmuje się sprawą met. Tym razem też tak będzie, więc nie powinniście mieć zbyt wiele roboty.

   Przybysze spojrzeli na siebie, ustalając coś wzrokiem. Julian mógł się założyć, że słyszeli o Flashu, próbując dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Central City przed przybyciem tu. Zastanawiał się, jakie szanse miał Barry w spotkaniu z prawdziwym czarodziejem. Domyślał się jednak, że Potter będzie robił wszystko, by samemu zająć się mordercą. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, Harry i Barry byli do siebie dość podobni. Oboje zawsze starali się być bohaterami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby Barry chodził do Hogwartu to trafiłby do Gryffindoru.

\- Słyszeliśmy o waszym bohaterze, ale z tego co wiemy ten człowiek nie jest zwyczajną.. metą, więc nasza pomoc powinna być dość przydatna – odezwał się Potter po chwili.

Allen rozważał jego słowa, choć i tak miał zamiar postępować tak, jak zwykle. W końcu zajmowanie się metaludźmi było jego specjalnością, a nie miał pojęcia, że tym razem nie ma do czynienia z jednym z nich. Julian wbrew sobie martwił się o niego. Czułby się winny, gdyby coś mu się stało.

   Martwiła go też obecność dwójki aurorów w Central City. Nie chciał, by przeszłość go dogoniła. Był niezadowolony z faktu, że ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ci dwaj musieli przybyć do Ameryki. Domyślał się, że Potter jest teraz kimś ważnym. Może nawet Szefem Biura Aurorów? Nie chciał jednak rozmyślać o zielonookim. Chciał zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i ułożyć swoje życie od nowa. Najwyraźniej jednak nie było mu to dane. Nagle poczuł, że musi opuścić te pomieszczenie. Musiał się przewietrzyć, przemyśleć to wszystko. Że też czarodziej musiał kogoś zamordować wtedy, gdy zaczął dogadywać się z Allenem!

\- Pilnie potrzebuję kawy, przynieść ci też? - zaproponował współpracownikowi, czym niezmiernie go zdziwił. - Decyduj się, Allen, nie mam całego dnia.

Przez chwilę mógł obserwować szok na twarzy Barry'ego i rozkoszować się tą emocją. Podobna gościła na twarzach dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn, ale robił wszystko, by nie zwracać na nich uwagi.

\- Jasne – kiwnął po chwili głową, nadal zaszokowany. - Dzięki, Julian.

   Mężczyzna jedynie skinął głową, wziął swój płaszcz i szybko wyszedł z laboratorium. Idąc w stronę wyjścia z komisariatu zastanawiał się, jak doszło do tego wszystkiego. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu być szczęśliwy? Wydawało się, że jego życie w końcu znów zaczęło się układać. On i Allen przestali mieć wrogie stosunki, praca go zadowalała i wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie coraz lepiej. Odkrył tożsamość Flasha i miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie mógł wkręcić się w pomaganie bohaterowi. Wszystko trafił szlag, bo jakiś czarodziej postanowił zamordować mugola w Central City.

   Ta sprawa także nie dawała Julianowi spokoju. Przybycie Pottera i Weasleya z Londynu oznaczało, że mordercą jest ktoś z Anglii. Najwyraźniej było to coś poważnego – w innym przypadku zajęłyby się tym służby z Ameryki. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że mógł być w to jakoś zaplątany. Wśród Śmierciożerców były osoby, które chciałyby zobaczyć go martwego, ale wszyscy ci ludzie byli zamknięci w Azkabanie do końca życia. Ucieczka z więzienia powinna być niemożliwa, prawda?

Na pewno nie o to chodzi, upomniał samego siebie. Czasy, w których musiał wciąż oglądać się za siebie już dawno minęły. Żaden Śmierciożerca nie byłby go w stanie tu znaleźć. Zadbał o to, by nikt nie zdołał go wyśledzić. Przed przybyciem do Ameryki i zostaniem Julianem Albertem był w kilku innych miejscach i miał inne tożsamości. Jego celem zawsze były Stany, ale robił wszystko, by zmylić tych, którzy chcieliby go znaleźć. Nie chciał zostać odnaleziony.

Potter jednak zawsze znajdował sposób, by pokrzyżować jego plany.

W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do Jitters i po raz pierwszy był zadowolony widząc przed sobą kolejkę. To dawało mu więcej czasu i stanowczo opóźniało jego powrót do pracy. Miał nadzieję, że gdy wróci nie będzie tam już jego dawnych znajomych.

~*~

   Tym razem miał szczęście. Gdy wrócił do laboratorium, nie było w nim nikogo. Dzięki temu mógł pracować w spokoju, a także zyskał dodatkową kawę, którą miał dostać Barry. Cóż, jego strata.

   Miał problem ze skupieniem się na pracy i z ulgą powitał koniec dnia. Może będąc w mieszkaniu uda mu się uspokoić myśli i odzyskać spokój, który odczuwał jeszcze dziś rano.

Uprzątnął swoje biurko, układając równo papiery. Jego miejsce pracy tworzyło idealny kontrast z miejscem Barry'ego. Był dość niechlujny jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy. Nie było to właściwie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jako Flash mógł wszystko znaleźć szybko nawet w największym syfie.

   Ubrał płaszcz i wyszedł z laboratorium, wyłączając światła. Było już dosyć późno, więc w komisariacie nie było zbyt wiele ludzi. Niektórzy dokończali jeszcze jakąś papierkową robotę lub po prostu zagadali się z kimś innym. Podążając w kierunku wyjścia, Julian pożegnał się z kilkoma osobami. Z żadnym z nich nie miał jakichś wybitnie dobrych kontaktów, ale lubił ich i oni lubili niego. Czuł ulgę, gdy był oceniany jedynie za swoje zdolności i charakter, a nie za przeszłość czy rodzinę.

Wieczór był wyjątkowo chłodny, więc Julian szczelniej otulił się płaszczem. Na szczęście mieszkał niedaleko, więc czekał go jedynie krótki spacer. Nie zdążył nawet zrobić dwóch kroków, gdy poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Nie przejął się tym jednak i zaczął normalnie podążać w stronę swojego mieszkania. Domyślał się, kto mógł na niego czekać, choć miał nadzieję, że się myli.

\- Draco! Draco, poczekaj! - usłyszał głos, o którym próbował zapomnieć przez lata. Czyli jednak się nie pomylił. _Cholerny Potter._  Nie zatrzymał się jednak i dalej szedł przed siebie. Słyszał, że Potter był coraz bliżej, więc przybrał na twarz obojętną maskę. Nie zamierzał pokazywać, że nadal mu zależy.

Po chwili poczuł jak ręka mężczyzny zaciska się na jego łokciu i obraca go w swoją stronę. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zirytowanie.

  
\- Potter, lepiej naucz się tego, że nazywam się Julian. Julian Albert – odezwał się dość ostro, przez co Harry od razu go puścił.

   Stali tak przez chwilę, jedynie się w siebie wpatrując. Auror uważnie obserwował twarz drugiego mężczyzny, który wyglądał na poirytowanego i znudzonego tą sytuacją. Znali się jednak dobrze, więc mógł się domyślać, że to była jedynie gra.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - zapytał się cicho Potter, nadal nie spuszczając oczu z jego twarzy.

Julian zaplótł ręce na piersiach, mimo iż jego serce ścisnęło się, gdy usłyszał tę cichą prośbę.

\- Właśnie to robimy – powiedział wyniośle.

  Naprawdę nie chciał wracać do przeszłości, a obecność Harry'ego wszystko komplikowała. Szczególnie, że nigdy nie przebolał opuszczenia go bez pożegnania. Te cudowne zielone oczy nadal często mu się śniły i nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, co się działo po jego ucieczce z kraju.

\- Draco... To znaczy, Julian – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej niezbyt zadowolony z brzmienia nowego imienia blondyna. - Chodźmy gdzieś indziej. W końcu stoimy przed twoim miejscem pracy, prawda? Wszyscy cię tu znają. Usiądźmy w jakimś barze czy gdziekolwiek chcesz. Po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj.

   Malfoy musiał przyznać, że ta argumentacja była sensowna. Na pewno nie powinni stać pod komisariatem w środku nocy i roztrząsać problemów z przeszłości. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie byłby zbyt dobry pomysł. Dlatego właśnie postanowił ruszyć z miejsca, rzucając za sobą „chodź”. Nie musiał czekać, Potter od razu ruszył za nim. Julian nie był pewien, gdzie właściwie mogli pójść. Owszem, mieszkał w Central City już jakiś czas i teoretycznie było wiele miejsc, do których mogli pójść, ale żadne z nich nie wydawało się właściwe. Był pewien, że Potter będzie próbował wypytać go o jego ucieczkę i życie od tamtej pory. Wiedział też, że wcale nie będzie chciał odpowiadać na te pytania.

   Nie czuł się dobrze z całą tą sytuacją. Pojawienie się Harry'ego w Central City naprawdę spowodowało otwarcie się starych ran. Do tej pory skutecznie wmówił sobie, że wcale nie tęskni za nim czy też starym życiem. Był tu całkiem szczęśliwy, choć czegoś mu brakowało.

   Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że klucz do jego szczęścia idzie właśnie obok niego. Nie miał jednak złudzeń – zranił Pottera poprzez zostawienie go bez słowa. List, który po sobie zostawił był krótki i nie przedstawiał konkretnych informacji. Napisał jedynie, że odchodzi, żeby nie zniszczyć mu życia. Nigdy nie myślał o konsekwencjach, ponieważ nie planował ponownego spotkania chłopaka. Los jednak wcale nie chciał być dla niego łaskawy.

   Po oddaleniu się od komisariatu o ulicę, Julian przystanął. Naprawdę nie miał dziś ochoty na rozmowę z Harry'm. Wiedział, że to nie będzie nic łatwego, a był już zmęczony. Wolał mieć najpierw możliwość uspokojenia myśli i ułożenia wszystkiego w głowie. Musiał wymyślić odpowiedzi na pytania, które na pewno będą mu zadane. Nigdy wcześniej się tym nie przejmował, naiwnie wierząc, że wróci do przeszłości jedynie z własnego wyboru. 

\- Już jest późno, Potter. Jestem zmęczony, a jutro oboje musimy zająć się tą sprawą. Wolałbym przełożyć tę rozmowę na inny termin - powiedział spokojnie. Widział zmarszczone brwi mężczyzny i od razu poznał, że ten pomysł mu się nie podoba.

\- Daj spokój, Draco. Rozmowa ze mną cię nie zabije - zielone tęczówki uparcie wpatrywały się w jego, szare. - Mogę odprowadzić cię do mieszkania, jeśli zamierzasz mi wmawiać zmęczenie.

- Julian - poprawił go twardo. - I niczego nie wmawiam, taka jest prawda. Pracowałem cały dzień i marzę jedynie o śnie. Jestem jednak zmuszony odrzucić twoją propozycję, Potter. Gdybyś wiedział, gdzie mieszkam zbyt łatwo mógłbyś się tam pojawić. 

   Przez chwilę mężczyźni toczyli bitwę na spojrzenia. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie uparcie, czekając aż ten drugi odpuści. Byli w tym całkiem dobrzy - to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy zdarzyła im się taka walka. Julian robił wszystko, by wyglądać twardo i uparcie, mimo iż było to trudne. Zawsze podziwiał kolor oczu Pottera i był w nim zakochany. Musiał jednak pokazać mu, że mówi całkiem serio i nie zamierza się poddać. Po jakimś czasie Harry odwrócił wzrok, widocznie rozdrażniony.

\- Jak tam wolisz, Draco. Nie myśl jednak, że pozwolę ci uniknąć tej rozmowy - powiedział niezadowolony. Julian skrzywił się, gdy mężczyzna znów uparcie użył jego starego imienia. 

\- Do cholery, Potter, zapamiętaj sobie Juliana raz na zawsze. Jeśli kiedyś nazwiesz mnie inaczej przy świadkach to pożałujesz - Albert wiedział, że te słowa były błędem, gdy tylko opuściły jego usta. W oczach drugiego mężczyzny znalazł jakąś determinacjęi chęć podjęcia tej gry. Był pewien, że to nie skończy się dla niego dobrze.  _Cholerny Potter._

\- Skoro tak uważasz, Draco - jego imię zostało specjalnie podkreślone, co niesamowicie go zirytowało. - Nie próbuj znów ode mnie uciekać. Dobranoc.

   Po tych słowach mężczyzna odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając Juliana samego. Blondyn jeszcze chwilę wpatrywał się w plecy swojej byłej miłości, którą teraz przeklinał w myślach. Czemu zawsze musiał być takim upartym Gryfonem? Dlaczego nie mógł odpuścić i udawać, że po prostu nie zna Juliana? Tak jakby nie widział, że on wcale nie ma odpowiedzi! 

Ze zirytowaniem poszedł w stronę swojego mieszkania. Już teraz wiedział, że mimo zmęczenia nie uda mu się spać zbyt wiele tej nocy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Końcówka tego rozdziału miała na początku wyglądać całkowicie inaczej. Mam nadzieję, że ta zmiana wyjdzie opowiadaniu na dobre.


	4. Rozdział 3

   Przez większość nocy nie był w stanie zmrużyć oka. W jego głowie huczało od natłoku myśli. Próbował wymyślić, co ma powiedzieć Potterowi, jak wytłumaczyć to Allenowi, który na pewno zacznie coś podejrzewać i jak najlepiej przetrwać tę sytuację.

   Użalał się nad sobą i obwiniał samego siebie. Już dawno powinien mieć wymyślony scenariusz na taką okoliczność. W każdym momencie mógł spotkać kogoś ze swojego dawnego życia, ale był głupio przekonany, że to go nie spotka. Łudził się, że uciekł i nie ma się czym martwić. To było niezwykle naiwne posunięcie i teraz miał płacić jego cenę.

   Poranny budzik wyrwał go z drzemki, w którą udało mu się zapaść niecałą godzinę wcześniej. Naprawdę nie chciał opuszczać łóżka. Mógł przecież zadzwonić do pracy i udawać chorego, prawda? To byłby pierwszy raz. Niestety, zdawał sobie sprawę z beznadziejności tego pomysłu. Wiedział doskonale jak uparty był Potter. Nie wątpił, że mężczyzna w jakiś sposób znalazłby się pod jego drzwiami. Prawdopodobnie sam Allen podałby mu adres, nie spodziewając się niczego złego. Westchnął i potarł twarz, postanawiając jednak zmierzyć się ze światem.

   Przygotowanie się do wyjścia z domu zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu niż zwykle, głównie dlatego, że strasznie zwlekał. Wiedział, że może przyciągnąć uwagę spóźnieniem – w końcu nie zdarzało mu się to wcześniej – ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Może ten dodatkowy czas pomoże mu zebrać myśli i wymyślić coś sensownego.

   Dzień był całkiem przyjemny, co nie odpowiadało jego nastrojowi. Po drodze postanowił wstąpić do Jitters po kawę, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz na pewno się spóźni. Cóż, bywa, Allen nie ma monopolu na spóźnianie się.

   Z kawą w dłoni czuł się silniejszy. Przez te kilka lat w Stanach uzależnił się od tego czarnego napoju. Czasem to nadal było dla niego dziwne – wcześniej był typowym Brytyjczykiem i pił jedynie herbatę. Teraz jednak całkiem przerzucił się na kawę i nie potrafił z niej zrezygnować. Nie, żeby chciał to zrobić. Czuł się całkiem dobrze z nowymi nawykami.

   Dotarł na posterunek lekko spóźniony i od razu udał się do laboratorium, które dzielił z Allenem. Wszedł do środka i podszedł do swojego biurka. Położył na nim kawę i zaczął rozbierać płaszcz. Jego uwagę zwrócił cichy odgłos za nim. Odwrócił się i zastygł w szoku.

\- Allen? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem. - Czy Ty się nie spóźniłeś?

\- Chyba zamieniliśmy się dziś rolami – Barry wzruszył ramionami, a na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

   Przez Julian chwilę wpatrywał się w niego całkowicie zaszokowany, a następnie pokręcił tylko głową i odwiesił płaszcz. Zastanawiał się, czy przez noc świat zwariował czy po prostu jest tak bardzo niewyspany, że ma halucynacje. Usiadł za biurkiem i poczuł na sobie wzrok Allena.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał i odwzajemnił spojrzenie mężczyzny.

\- Znasz ich, prawda? Tych policjantów z Londynu? - w głosie Barry'ego była wyczuwalna duża doza ciekawości, a Julian odruchowo się na nią skrzywił.

\- Skąd ten pomysł, Allen? - parsknął. - Londyn to duże miasto, mieszkałem tam, ale to nie znaczy, że znam każdego.

\- Daj spokój, Julian – Barry przewrócił oczami. - Nie jestem ślepy. Widziałem twoją reakcję, gdy się pojawili. Widziałem też ich reakcje. Czarnowłosy był w szoku, a rudy wyglądał, jakby chciał cię zamordować.

   Albert wziął łyk kawy i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Naprawdę zaczął żałować poprawienia stosunków z Allenem. Gdyby nadal byli wrogami nie były teraz przesłuchiwany. Po prostu by się do siebie nie odzywali i nie musiałby się nikomu tłumaczyć. Teraz jednak czuł się w obowiązku, by odpowiedzieć. W końcu chciał zdobyć nowych przyjaciół, a Barry mógłby być jego przepustką do Team Flash. Może wreszcie mógłby być szczęśliwy.

\- Chodziłem z nimi do szkoły – odpowiedział po jakiejś minucie. - Byliśmy wrogami przez lata. Z Potterem udało mi się dogadać, ale z rudym nigdy. Wyjechałem z Anglii niemal bez słowa, dlatego był w szoku, gdy mnie tu zobaczył.

   Allen pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

\- Czy współpraca z nimi to dla ciebie problem?

\- Daj spokój – prychnął Julian. - Jestem profesjonalistą.

   Barry mruknął coś pod nosem, ale drugi mężczyzna nie chciał nawet dociekać co to było. Podejrzewał, że to mogły być pewne wątpliwości, ale miał to gdzieś. Musiał przekonać samego siebie, że da radę.

\- Więc nie powinieneś mieć problemu z tym, że poprosili Singha o to, byśmy współpracowali z nimi jakbyśmy byli detektywami? - zapytał Allen po chwili, a Julian prawie wypluł kawę, którą akurat pił.

\- Że co? Kapitan się na to zgodził? Myślałem, że detektyw West pracuje nad tą sprawą – wydusił z siebie patrząc na swojego współpracownika.

\- Bo pracuje – Speedster wzruszył ramionami. - Będziemy mu pomagać. To znaczy, teoretycznie. Praktycznie to sprawa Team Flash, nie pozwolę narażać się dwóm zwykłym ludziom.

   Julian jedynie pokiwał głową i pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo Allen się myli. Tym razem sprawa nie będzie wyglądać tak jak zwykle. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi jakoś dogadać się z Anglikami, by pomóc trzymać resztę z dala od tej „mety”. W końcu nawet Flash nie poradzi sobie z Avadą, a Albert nie chciał, by coś mu się stało z jego winy.

   Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos pukania do drzwi laboratorium, a następnie wejście przez nie Pottera, Weasleya i detektywa Westa.

_Zapowiadał się długi dzień._

 

~*~

   Julian ubierał swój płaszcz i szykował się już do opuszczenia miejsca pracy, a swój nastrój mógł określić tylko jednym słowem: poirytowanie. Przez cały dzień nie doszli do niczego konkretnego, jedynie kręcąc się w kółko. Czarodzieje definitywnie coś wiedzieli, ale ukrywali swoją wiedzę przed resztą. Barry natomiast udawał, że chce pomóc, a tak naprawdę jedynie mieszał. Julian doskonale wiedział, że każdy z nich chce chronić pozostałych, ale to wcale nie sprawiało, że nie był zirytowany. Zmarnował właśnie kilka godzin, a oprócz tego był zmuszony do patrzenia na Weasleya przez tyle czasu. _Koszmar._

   Do tego wszystkiego, gdy już kończyli, Potter spojrzał na niego i głośno zapytał, czy mogą później porozmawiać. Oczywiście, Julian nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru i zgodził się na rozmowę po zakończeniu pracy, czyli za chwilkę. Miał trudności ze zignorowaniem spojrzeń rzuconych mu przez resztę mężczyzn. Weasley oczywiście był wściekły, Barry rozbawiony, a detektyw po prostu ciekawy. Albert nie był pewien, co było najgorsze.

   Był ostatnim, który opuścił laboratorium. Kazał Potterowi czekać na zewnątrz i był zdziwiony, że mężczyzna się na to zgodził. Wyszedł z komisariatu i westchnął, gdy zauważył bruneta. Niestety, naprawdę na niego czekał. Przynajmniej pozbył się rudego.

\- Dziś też będziesz próbował uciec od tej rozmowy? - spytał Harry, gdy tylko go ujrzał. Stał przy murku, a ręce miał splecione na piersiach. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego i Julian westchnął w duchu. Tego wieczora nie uda mu się tak łatwo się go pozbyć.

\- Mam przeczucie, że nie dasz mi spokoju dopóki z tobą nie porozmawiam, więc wolę mieć to z głowy – odpowiedział z rozdrażnieniem. - Chodźmy gdzieś, nie zamierzam robić scen pod swoim miejscem pracy.

   Zaczął iść, nie czekając na odpowiedź mężczyzny. Wiedział, że ten za nim pójdzie i nie mylił się. Potter prychnął i go dogonił. Na szczęście nie próbował nic mówić podczas marszu.  
   Julian postanowił, że pójdą do całodobowej knajpki, która dawała ludziom przy stolikach choć trochę prywatności. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nie dojdzie do jakichś scen, choć nie wykluczał takiej opcji. Potter potrafił być wybuchowy, a on sam nie zawsze był w stanie zachować spokój i wystudiowaną obojętność. Lokal na szczęście był niedaleko, więc szybko do niego weszli. Julian od razu poprosił o stolik dla dwojga. O tej porze było tu niewiele ludzi, więc zostali zaprowadzeni na swoje miejsca.

   Albert zdjął płaszcz i zajął miejsce unikając patrzenia na drugiego mężczyznę. Nadal nie miał planu, jak rozegrać to wszystko. Prawda nie zawsze była najlepszym wyjściem.

   Postanowił jeszcze chwilę grać na czas i zaczął przeglądać menu, które dostali od kelnerki. W końcu skoro już tu są to muszą coś zamówić.

   Po niecałej minucie usłyszał nerwowe stukanie palców Pottera o blat, ale nie przestawał studiować menu. Zamierzał robić wszystko, by mężczyzna przestał widzieć w nim Dracona Malfoya z którym był, a zauważył całkowicie nową osobę. Nawet jeśli irytowanie go było całkowicie w stylu jego dawnego ja.

\- Wiesz już co weźmiesz? - spytał, nadal nie odkładając swojego spisu.

\- Cokolwiek, nie jestem głodny – mruknął Potter. - Czy możesz teraz przestać udawać zainteresowanego tym menu? Na pewno już tu byłeś i dokładnie wiesz, co można zjeść.

   Julian nie zareagował na pytanie mężczyzny i nadal wybierał danie. Oczywiście, wiedział już, co zje, ale to wcale go nie powstrzymywało.

   Nie mógł unikać tej rozmowy w nieskończoność, więc po kilku minutach odłożył menu. Szczęście jednak mu sprzyjało. Potter nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, a do ich stolika przybyła kelnerka z notesem.

\- Wybrali już państwo? - spytała z miłym uśmiechem, który mężczyzna odwzajemnił z wdzięcznością.

   Julian ponownie opóźniał rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Tym razem zwlekał z zamówieniem i pytał kelnerkę o radę. W końcu udało mu się zamówić kolację i piwo. Widział, że jego wybór zdziwił Pottera i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Drugi mężczyzna złożył zamówienie szybko, po czym zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w Alberta.

   Julian domyślał się, że szuka w nim zmian. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo dawało dobrą wymówkę na odwzajemnianie spojrzenia. Nie był do końca zadowolony z tego, co widzi. Harry przez te wszystkie lata jedynie wydoroślał i wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż wcześniej. To wcale nie ułatwiało Julianowi zadania. W końcu zamierzał był obojętny i sprawić, że Potter będzie chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do Anglii i o nim zapomnieć. Jego wygląd był zbyt rozpraszający.

   Blondyn nadal kontemplował wygląd swojej dawnej miłości. Jego włosy jak zwykle były nieujarzmione, a okulary nie uległy zmianie. Umięśniona sylwetka aurora była doskonale widoczna nawet przez ubranie. Jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się po ciele mężczyzny, którego znał tak dobrze, a którego dawno nie widział. Jego uwagę zwróciły smukłe dłonie, które bawiły się serwetką.

   Wzrok przykuwał szczególnie błysk złota na serdecznym palcu. Na chwilę stracił oddech, ale przypomniał sobie jak się oddycha. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. To była obrączka. Potter wziął ślub. Oczywiście, że tak. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, ale w środku czuł zazdrość i gorycz. Czego innego się spodziewał? W końcu to on odszedł, nic dziwnego, że Harry ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem. Zresztą, kim on był, że nie można go było zastąpić?

\- Kim jest ta szczęśliwa osoba? - spytał spokojnie, patrząc swojemu byłemu ukochanemu prosto w oczy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie za tę przerwę. Uświadomiłam sobie jednak, że jeśli chcę spełnić swoje marzenia to mam czas do maja, by uporządkować pewne sprawy w życiu i się ogarnąć. Już jest lepiej.   
> Gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał, nie zamierzam porzucić tego opowiadania. Doprowadzę je do końca, choć może zająć to dłużej niż myślałam.   
> Mam jednak nadzieję, że ktoś i tak będzie chciał je przeczytać ;)


End file.
